


The Test

by JustBeStill



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, He has to be strong for this one, Zim’s final test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zim’s final test to become an Invader. Takes place before The Virus.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

The gun shook in Zim's hand. He could hardly breathe, and he felt his heart racing. His hands were damp with sweat, and his head was foggy, he couldn't think.

The Tallest were watching him, their gazes piercing and focused. They had summoned him here to do this for them, and Zim could not disappoint them, or he would suffer.

How long had he been here? An hour? It felt like a long time. All he knew was that he could not do this, he could not kill the only one who he had formed a genuine connection with. They had grew up together, hatched in the same nursery, had known each other practically since inception.

"Zim," The voice of Almighty Tallest Red broke through his thoughts, "We don't have all day. Will you do this, or not?"

Zim looked around, searching for a way out of this situation. There were guards on both sides of the room, guarding both entrances. Therefore, he could not leave without being punished for it in some way.

"There is no way out of this," a familiar voice said to him, and Zim turned back to his assigned target. "They made sure of it."

Cheem, his light purple eyes gazing into Zim's ruby ones, stood a few feet away, hands and feet shackled by crackling electro-cuffs. He offered a soft smile. "This is my fate, and yours if you resist. You can't avoid it."

"I…" Zim started, unable to speak as he fought to drown his true emotions. It was so difficult to speak now. "I can't."

"You have to." Cheem said softly. He nodded towards where the Tallest stood, waiting. "It's what they want from you."

Zim took in shallow breaths, panic seizing his chest. The Tallest were getting impatient, and he didn't want to disappoint them, but this… this was asking too much of him. He would do anything else but this.

"Breathe," Cheem coaxed gently. "Calm."

Zim raised the blaster again, hands still shaking. He shut his eyes and looked away, just wishing he could be anywhere else but here.

"Zim." Cheem's voice broke through the haze of fear, soft and calm. "It's okay. This is what they want. You can do it."

"I can't," Zim squeaked, his voice sounding small and weak, though he didn't care about that right now. "Please don't make me do this. I can't hurt you."

"You don't have a choice here. Listen, we're all expendable. They can always make more of us, that's true. But if you really want to be someone important, and to be remembered thousands of years from now, then you have to do this. What did I tell you last week?"

"To never doubt our Tallest," Zim whimpered, "To always believe in their ability to lead us to victory, no matter the cost."

"This will make you stronger," Cheem said. "This will prove that you're worthy of achieving what you want most. After this, eventually, taking life will come naturally to you, as simple as breathing."

Zim glanced towards his Tallest, desperately wishing that they'd reconsider, but they only gestured once more towards his target.

"Breathe with me," Cheem said. He inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled. "Now you."

Zim followed suit, repeating the action. He raised the blaster again, his aim steadier. He felt calmer now.

Cheem straightened himself, glancing towards his leaders and saluting them. "My Tallest, it was an honor to serve you. I hope this isn't personal."

Tallest Red shook his head. "Not at all."

"Alright then," Cheem looked back to Zim. "I'm glad I got to know you, Zim. It was an honor to fight alongside you."

That statement made Zim choke up even more. Staring into his friend's gentle gaze, he felt his fear and panic consume him, feeling like a snake that was coiling around his chest and squeezing the breathe out of him.

"Do this," Cheem urged. "For me."

Zim placed his finger on the trigger, squeezing his eyes shut and looking away.

"No." Tallest Red spoke up. "Look at him while you do it, Zim. A soldier does not shy away from death, he embraces it. Welcomes it."

He slowly looked back at his friend. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

A soft smile was offered in return. "I forgive you."

"DO IT NOW!" Tallest Purple yelled impatiently.

And Zim did.

He ran to the body, cradling his head in his lap. The light in Cheem's eyes faded slowly, his stare blank and lifeless.

Tallest Red approached him. "Congratulations, Invader Zim. You made the ultimate sacrifice. Now go to the reassignment chambers for an upgrade and reprogramming."

Zim, kneeling on the floor next to his friend's dead corpse, now stared up at his leaders. "Can I… a-at least have something to remember him?"

Tallest Purple hummed in thought. "You can have his PAK!"

Tallest Red grinned. "Great idea, Purple!" He leaned down and detached Cheem's PAK from his body, holding it out to Zim. "Take it. This will remind you to never be weak again."

Zim accepted it with trembling hands. "Th-thank you, My Tallest."

"Put it in your quarters, then go straight to the reassignment room to receive your first mission." Tallest Purple ordered sternly.

The Irken gave them a shaky salute. "Right away, sirs," he said quietly.

He headed towards the exit, clutching Cheem's PAK to his chest like his life depended on it.

"And Zim?"

He turned back, forcing down the overwhelming urge to cry. "Yes, my Tallest?"

Tallest Red glared at him sternly. "Don't ever defy us again."

Zim nodded, and left the room, as a single tear fell down his face. He imagined himself crushing his doubt, a snake in his mind, beneath his boots, grinding it into dust.

"Everything dies, Zim." Cheem's soft voice echoed in his head. A memory, from long ago. "Even stars burn out."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr, @ izlover, for more IZ stuff.


End file.
